Childish
by Hope4love92
Summary: Why does it seems that immature love is the sweetest? KakaIru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this following story. They all belong to their creator Masashi Kishimoto. **

-----

"Hurry up, Genma!" Iruka screamed to the boy running 2 yards behind him. The two teenagers had spent all of Sunday night talking, playing video games, and eating pizza. So of course it came to no surprise that the two males had forgotten about the big calculus test they had the next day or the fact that they needed to set their alarm clocks for the said exam since it was online; and you had to wake up pretty early in the morning if you wanted to get any seats in class.

Iruka sighed in relief when he saw the door to the computer lab still wide open. He looked back to see that Genma was still some distances away from him.

"Come on, Genma! If you go any slower the sun will burn out before you even make it to class." Iruka said jokily.

"Shut up, Umino!" Genma tried to say with anger, but failed when his voice only came out in short pants. " I ate way more pizza then you did last night and if I go any faster I'm going to throw it all back up." Iruka laughed at his friends stupidity. Genma could be such a whiner at times.

The dark-haired teen went inside the computer lab and took a seat next to the window so he could have something to look at for when it was time to take the test. Daydreaming was probably the only thing Iruka did while he was in school. Though an average parent would looked down on such a behavior in a child this didn't really concern Iruka because he had no parents. At least not anymore. They had been both been shot in a store burglary while shopping. It had been a hard thing to deal with especially since the boy was only four years old at the time, but after spending 12 years in a orphanage and 2 years living by himself the horrible incident had become much more easier to deal with after time.

Iruka was about to drift off to fantasy land until he saw someone he wished he didn't. Strolling in the classroom with scruffy, untamed silver hair and a scar running down his left eye came Mr. Popular himself, Kakashi Hatake. It wasn't like Iruka hated Kakashi, actually that wasn't true. He detested, despised, and loathe the teenage boy that could capture all the high school girls heart with only a simple wink.

There were a lot of reasons of why Iruka hated Kakashi. The boy was a pervert, he was conceited, he was always tardy at one event or another, and for some unfathomable reason Kakashi loved picking on him. No matter where he went, no matter who surrounded them if Kakashi even caught smell of the dark-haired boy he would constantly teased Iruka. But that wasn't even the half of it. Another thing about Kakashi, that Iruka hated, was that the boy seemed to love touching his body. Whenever Umino was around the popular jock would always want to pinch, squeeze, or grope any part of Iruka's flesh that he could get his hands on. It was so annoying that Iruka was sometimes ready to slam a fist down the boy's thoart, of course being the passive person he was the teen had never resorted to such violence acts.

Iruka noticed that Kakashi was now looking for an computer seat. Most of the chair had already been filled and there were only a few empty ones left including the one beside him. The dark-haired boy began to panic. _Please don't sit by me, please don't sit by me, please don't sit by me _the tan teen constantly said in his mind, but it was too late. Kakashi had caught sight of the panicking boy's eyes and in one second flat he had his butt nicely planted in the chair beside Iruka.

"Well if it isn't my favorite C student senior." Kakashi said as he scooted his chair more closely to the boy next to him.

"Shut the fuck up, Hatake, and get the hell away from me." Iruka said while pushing the boy chair back into its place. This seem to only encourage the sliver headed teen more in his effort to piss off the dark-haired boy.

"You know, Iruka, I'll bet you would look absolutely gorgeous with your hair down." Kakashi made an attempt to pull off the band that held up the brunette's hair, but his hand was quickly smacked away.

"I prefer it the way it is, thank you."

The class came to a sudden silence when once the teacher came in.

"Well I hope you all took the time to studying over the weekend." Said the professor. Iruka groaned. " Log in to your computers and click on the orange icon labeled calculus to begin your test. I wish you all good luck."

Iruka logged on to his computer and click on the orange icon making the first question to the test appear on screen._A man wants to build a rectangular enclosure for his herd. He only has $900 to spend on the fence and wants the largest size for his money. He plans to build the pen along the river on his property, so he does not have to put a fence on that side. The side of the fence parallel to the fence will cost $5 per foot to build, whereas the sides perpendicular to the river will cost $3 per foot. What dimensions should he choose? _

"_Oh god! I'm going to fail."_ Iruka thought after just reading the first question. Not only could the teen not understand what the question was asking him, but there wasn't any multiple choice answers which would have least given him a 25 chance at solving the problem.

"Hey, Iruka." Came a whisper from the right of the dark-haired teen. The adolescent turned his body slightly clockwise to see Kakashi staring at him. He noticed the the scarred eyed male's computer was tilted to the right. Not all the way so that it was noticeable but just enough so that Iruka could see the other boy's answers. The tan boy then looked at Kakashi who gave him a smirk.

"_So he wants me to cheat, hmm... It could be some kind of trap though."_ Iruka wouldn't doubt it if the sliver headed teen gave him the wrong answers just to see him fail. Kakashi made A's all the time. What would one little F really do, but as for Iruka that one little F could bring down his whole entire grade. Iruka looked at Kakashi face to see if any sign of mischief was one it. Instead the boy gave him a honest wink giving him the assurance that it was okay. However Iruka still had his doubts...

"20 minutes until the test is over." The teacher announced.

...but then again he really didn't have a choice at this point.

-----

"_God! Working sure does sucks."_ Iruka thought to himself as he stood behind the cashier's counter of Books-A-Plenty. It was now Saturday which meant it was time for the teen to work at his weekend job which he so eagerly enjoyed, not. The hours were long, the customers were annoying, and the pay wasn't all that good. In fact the only reason Iruka stayed at the local book store was because he got a huge discount on manga.

The high schooler heard some books being placed on the conveyor belt and immediately got into his 'role'.

"Hello, Welcome to Books-A-Plenty. We h-oh, it's you!" Iruka said in a surly tone. Unfortunately for the young male, the customer standing in front of him at the moment was none other then Kakashi.

"Well, hello to you too, Iruka." said the sliver headed youth. By the smile on the teen's face anyone could easily tell he had enjoyed Iruka's reaction to him.

"Why are you here? Are you stalking me or something." Kakashi laughed.

"Wow! You must think really highly of yourself." Kakashi retorted, " No, I am not stalking you. I just came in here to buy a few books. The fact that your here is purely coincident."

"Oh, yeah. Then what reading material can a person like you possibly buy." Iruka said as he began scanning the books only to blush when he saw the covers of the novels. It seemed that the popular boy was even more of a pervert than he had thought, for the sliver headed teen was buying five very detailed and very graphic paperback yaoi manga .

"Is something wrong, Iruka. Your face suddenly turned red." The dark-haired boy ignored the male in front of him and continued scanning the books. Once done he put all the manga in a plastic bag.

"And how will you be paying for these."

"I won't."

"What do you mean you won't? I can't give you these books for free." Iruka said angrily.

"Oh, but you will." Kakashi said with enough cockiness to envy even the strongest male chicken. " You owe me for that calculus test on Monday."

"You mean that test I got a C on from copying off of you." Iruka retorted, " It seems your not as smart as you think you are. Huh, Mr. Perfect." The sliver headed teen sighed at Iruka's ignorance.

"Of course I had to get some of the answers wrong if you were copying off of me. The teacher would have definitely knew something was up if you, a person passing school by the skin of his teeth, suddenly had a perfect test score." Iruka desperately wanted to say something hostile to the male in front of him, but couldn't because he knew what the teen had said was true.

"Still, I can't give you these books for free."

"I think you can, or else I might have to tell the teacher about how you cheated Monday."

"You can't do that. If you do you'll get in trouble as well." Iruka was now getting nervous. If Kakashi did tell the teacher not only would he get a zero, but he would probably get a month worth of weekend detention which would really screw up his job.

"Yeah, I might. But being that I'm every teachers dream student I'm sure with a little smooth talking all I would get is a hour of after school detention. In your case however..."

"Look just take your perverted manga books and leave!" Iruka said before Kakashi could even finish his sentence. A devilish smile appeared on the silver headed teens face, a smile Iruka might have thought as sexy if it won't for the fact he hated the blackmailing teen's gut.

"Nice doing business with you." Kakashi said as he left the store with his bag of free books in hand. As Iruka watched the boy leave the shop there was only one thought going throughout his head.

"_I really, really, hate that bastard."_

-----

" Do we have to go to this stupid thing." A grumpy Iruka said in the passenger seat of Genma's car.

"Yes, It's Raidou's party and you know he would be pissed if we wasn't there." said Genma.

"I know but I don't do well at parties." Iruka said truthfully. Parties usually require talking and dancing and the dark-haired teen didn't excel in either one.

"Don't worry its a friend only party. Just us and the rest of the guys."

"Well if its only our friends I guess I'll be okay." Genma pulled up to Raidou's house and the two teens exited out of the car.

"Bout time you losers made it here." Raidou said after letting the two in. Iruka scanned the house to see a handful of his friends: Anko, Hayate, Ibiki, Izumo, Kakashi, Ko-_KAKASHI! _Yup, seating at a poker table only a few distances away from him, sat Iruka's tormentor.

"I'm leaving." The teen said abruptly.

"What! But you just got here." said the confused host.

"Yeah, and I have the keys and I don't feel like leaving just yet." Genma remarked.

"Then I'll have to walk then, won't I."

"Hey, Iruka your not leaving are you." Came a drunken slur from the poker table. Iruka cringed when he recognized the voice of the boozed up person and knew that since he was spotted there was no way for him to leave the house now.

"Oh, hey Tsunade. How its going." Iruka said meekly.

"Enough with the small talk. Come over so I can wins some money off your scrawny ass." yelled the busty blonde. Iruka sighed but slowly made his way to the table. When he got there he noticed that Kakashi was looking at him with a some sort of eagerness in his eyes. The dark-haired teen decided it would be best to ignored the sliver headed male during the whole entire game.

The cards were soon dealt and it wasn't long before people were beginning to drop out of the game like flies. Tsunade was the first to go. The woman had no luck when it came to playing anything that dealed with money, then Anko, Izumo, Ibiki until finally only two people were left. Iruka and Kakashi.

"Well, Iruka. It seems like this game is finally coming to an end." Kakashi said after laying down four cards, "You want to have a little bet to make this interesting."

"Oh, yeah what kind of bet." Iruka said while placing only one card down. He had a jack, a ten, a nine, and a eight which were all clubs. If he got a seven of clubs he would have a straight flush, but that was if luck was on his side. Iruka took a card from the deck and tried his best not to smile as he put the card in his hand.

"Lets see. If you win I'll be your bitch for the entire semester." Everyone around the table oohed in shock. Iruka on the other hand looked at the sliver haired teenager in amazement. He could just imagine all the horrible and humiliating things he could have Kakashi do, and why not? After all the horrible things Kakashi had put him through, having the boy be his bitch was probably the best revenge he could think of.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious." said Kakashi. "But that only if you agree to the fact that if I win, you will have to come live with me."

"What kind of deal is that?" Iruka questioned. The thought of living with the person he hated the most in the world didn't really go well with the dark-haired teen.

"My roommate left to live by himself and I need somebody else to help me pay the bills." explained Kakashi, " So, do you agree?"

"You know, Iruka. If you think about it you win either way." Genma whisper into the boy's ear, " Living with Kakashi means you would have to pay only half the rent and plus you won't be so lonely around the house if there was somebody living with you."

"Yeah, but its Kakashi." Iruka whispered back, "Then again I guess it doesn't matter. With the hand I got now theres no way I could lose."

"Its a deal." A devious smirk appeared on Kakashi's face but it didn't bother Iruka. After all he did have the winning hand. With a massive amount of arrogance the dark haired teen placed his cards on the table.

"Straight flush." Iruka announced while making everyone around the table awe at the boy's hand. " I hope you can handle payback bec-"

"Royal Flush." Iruka paled.

"What?"

"Royal flush." Kakashi said again while showing Iruka his hand. The boy wasn't lying he had a ace, a king, a queen, a jack, and a ten and all were hearts. _"Unbelievable."_

"So, do you need directions to my house?"

"For what? You don't actually expect me to live with you do you." Everyone around Kakashi and Iruka booed. The cries of 'weasel' and 'sore loser' could be heard amongst the crowd.

"Sorry bud, not trying to be against you or anything but you did make a deal." Genma said while patting his loser of a friend on the back.

"Bu-"

"Don't tell me that your going to take back your word." Kakashi said sounding disappointed, " Failing classes, cheating on test, making bets that you don't attend on keeping. I'm amazed, Iruka, I never knew you had such bad traits."

"Hold on a second. I never said I wasn't going to do it." Iruka yelled. " I'll be at your house tomorrow at eight with all my stuff. So be ready."

-----

"_Oh my god! What the hell was I thinking when I agreed to this."_ Iruka thought to himself as he pulled up to Kakashi's house. He looked at the building he would now be living in and almost fainted at the size of it. It was 3 stories high and by looks of it had a multiple set of rooms.

"Hello there." Iruka heard someone say to him as soon as he got out of his car. He turned around to see a lady most likely in her mid 30's staring at him.

"Oh, Hi." said the teen.

"Sorry for being noisy but I was just wondering are you moving here." asked the lady, " I couldn't help noticing all the luggage in your car." _"Why were you even looking in my car in the first place?" _

"Yeah, I moving in with the guy who lives in there." Iruka said while pointing to Kakashi's house.

"Hmm, thats odd I wouldn't really expect Mr.Hatake to be the kind of guy to enjoy someone else's company." The lady said more to herself then to Iruka.

"Are you sure because the only reason I'm moving in is because his last roommate left." The teen was starting to get suspicious. By what the woman was saying it seemed that Kakashi never even had a roommate to begin with.

"I'm positive. As long as I've been here, I've only seen Mr.Hatake come in and out of that house, and even if that was true it's not like he needs the extra money. His father and mother mostly pay for the house he's living in. But then again it's not my business to pry." _"Could have fooled me."_

"Well , thanks for the info, but I need to get going now, see ya." After the lady left, Iruka went straight to the front door of Kakashi's house.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." The dark-haired boy rang the doorbell and before the sound could be even spread throughout the house, the door quickly opened.

"Iruka your finally here." Kakashi said with a happy expression on his face. Iruka felt his heart stop when he stared at the man in front of him. Kakashi was wearing a black long sleeve shirt accompanied by a pair of tight jeans that stuck to him like paint. Iruka would have never imagined that the annoying bastard could look so sexy.

"Hey is anyone there." Kakashi said while waving a hand in front of Iruka's face.

"Huh, what?" Iruka said after snapping out of his trance, "Oh, sorry I was just dazing off."

"Oh, wow! You really are a ditz." Laughed the sliver haired teen.

"Watch what you say." The shorter boy growled. _"No matter how good he looks, he's still an asshole." _

"So where is the moving truck." Kakashi said while looking pass Iruka, only to see the boy's car.

"There isn't one. I don't have a lot of money to spend on luxury items as you obliviously do. All the few stuff I own can easily fit in my car."

"Huh, will have to fix that." Kakashi said as if he was pondering over something, " Anyway get inside, we'll get all your thing out of the car tomorrow morning."

With a few incoherent grumbles Iruka walked into his house. Just how it looked on the outside was the way Kakashi's house looked on the inside, huge. Iruka couldn't see how somebody could live in this kind of house without having a roommate help with the pay. _"Oh, yeah. That reminds me." _

"Hey, Ka-"

"I got dinner ready in the kitchen, lets go eat." Interrupted Kakashi.

"Oh, um...okay."

-----

_This is weird._ Iruka was sitting at dining table with his worse enemy, while eating a delicious and hopefully nonpoisonous dinner. Yes, this wasn't the usual atmosphere the two males were commonly in when near each other.

"So, Iruka how is everything going in school?" Kakashi suddenly asked. From force of habit, the dark haired boy immediately wanted to retort with a crude remark, but stopped himself from doing so once he realized that Kakashi wasn't making fun of him but was actually asking him a real question.

"Good...I guess." said Iruka, "I'm actually starting to get higher marks in some of my classes, but math is still kicking my ass, though."

"You know if you want, I can tutor you everyday after school." said the silver headed teen.

"Why? So you can make fun of me." Iruka scoffed.

"Despite our pass arguments, I do indeed care about your education." Kakashi said before staring deep into Iruka's eyes, "You have a beautiful mind, Umino. It would be a shame for you to waist it." Iruka felt himself blush. _Calm down Iruka. He only said your mind was beautiful. It's not like he said your body or anything. _

"Oh, thank you for the compliment." Iruka said while still blushing, "I don't get many of those from people."

"I don't understand why. You have so many unique qualities."

"Hmph! What qualities? I barely have any friends. My academics skills are lower than average, and I have no family. I'm pathetic." Iruka finished off on a sad note. Kakashi abruptly got out of his seat and headed over to Iruka's part of the table. He then kneeled in front of the younger male and grabbed a hold of his right hand.

"Iruka you are amazing. You judge people by their heart and not by what they do or wear. Your kind, honest, and a loyal friend." Kakashi face slowly began to come closer to Iruka's as he said this.

"K-Kakashi, why are you suddenly acting this way." The silver headed teens change in attitude suddenly had Iruka's heart racing.

"Iruka your so beautiful. From your long black hair to the cinnamon skin that covers your body. If you only knew how badly my heart aches when I'm not around you." Kakashi face began to come even closer to Iruka's face, so close in fact that his breath lightly touch the flesh of the younger male's neck, "Iruka I..."

"Ka...kashi."

"Iruka, I love you." Kakashi uttered before placing his lips over Iruka's.

---

I actually had this chapter done a week ago, but I was trying to make this fanfic into a one-shot. While I was writing the rest of the page I soon realized that wasn't going to happen because of how long he second part was getting. So expect another/last chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this following story. They all belong to their creator Masashi Kishimoto. **

-----

Iruka gasped which only allowed the older teen tongue further entrance into his mouth. The kiss was hot, wet, and passionate and despite the fact that he was in shocked, Iruka still melted into the kiss. '_God, this feels so good. Who knew that Kakashi could be such a great kisser? Kisser? Kiss? Kiss! Holy crap I'm kissing Kakashi!' _

Iruka pushed the silver headed teen away once his sanity began to came back to him.

"W-What...the...hell...was that?" The dark haired teen panted out before wiping his lips of the saliva that was on it. Kakashi stared at Iruka in silence, almost as if he was in a daze from the kiss him and Iruka had just shared.

"Say something for your actions!" Iruka finally yelled after growing impatient with the boy's silence.

"I'm sorry." Iruka's eyes widen in shock. He wasn't expecting an apology from the taller male.

"It's just that when I'm around you it's hard for me to control my emotions. I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone from now on." Kakashi said before getting off the floor. He tried to leave the room but was stopped from doing so when Iruka tighten his grip on the on the older teens hand.

"I didn't say I want you to leave." Kakashi turned around to see a Iruka staring up at him with pink stained cheeks. " I just want to know why you kissed me."

"In...in our first year of high school." Kakashi began, "That was when I first met you."

----- Flashback-----

_'You were sitting alone during lunch. You look so sad but at the same time beautiful sitting by yourself. I desperately wanted to talk to you'. _

"Who's that over there?" Kakashi asked one of his friends while pointing over to a table where a dark-skinned teen was sitting at.

"Oh, thats Iruka Umino." said one of Kakashi's male friends, "I remember him from middle school. He's nothing but an annoying class clown. It will be best to avoid him at all times." But the boy's words

were lost on Kakashi. In the young jocks mind he was planning out several strategies to introduce himself to the lonely angel that was sitting quietly by himself.

"Kashi, what are you doing?" One of Kakashi's female friends spoke once she noticed the silver headed teen getting out of his seat.

"I just want to talk to him." The popular boy said with a slight blush staining his cheeks. Kakashi didn't know what had came over him but as soon as he saw the attractive tan male he wanted nothing more than to be with him up to ever second of his life.

"Hold on Kakashi!" shouted the girl. "If you do that it will be a serious blow to your rep."

"Come on, its only talking."

"Well if he wants to talk to the boy, I guess we can't stop him." said one of Kakashi's male friend. The girl at the table looked at the boy with complete disdain, while Kakashi on the other hand gave the boy one of his goofiest smiles.

"But if you go, you probably want to give him this." The boy then pulled out a carefully wrapped patty out of his book bag. "I heard rumors that Iruka can hardly afford to eat 3 times a week. So I'm sure he'll be happy if you gave him this."

"Thanks."

"_I had walked over to your table in full confidence that day , only to later find out that the meal my friend had given me had been tainted for later use. If I had known earlier maybe things between us would be different now.'_

"Hello." Kakashi said to Iruka. Iruka who had obviously not been paying attention to his surroundings earlier, looked up at jock in surprise.

"Hi, my name is Kakashi."

"Uh, Hi...my name is Iruka." The dark teen said a bit hesitantly.

"Do you mind if I sit down."

"Sure."

"So why is somebody as cu-cool looking as you sitting by yourself." Kakashi asked politely.

"Cool? Hmph, trust me I'm the last thing from cool." Iruka said truthfully. Suddenly a loud growl came from the dark-haired teen stomach. Iruka blushed in embarrassment.

"So I take it that your hungry." Kakashi said with a smile. He than placed the burger his friend had given him on to the table.

"You can have this if you want." The silver headed teen offered. Iruka held the patty in his hand and carefully examined it as if he was suspecting it to be a bomb in disguise.

"Just eat it. It's not like I poisoned it or anything."

Iruka shrugged and unwrapped the burger that was given to him. Seeing that it look pretty normal he took a big bite out of the meat patty.

Kakashi watched Iruka only get about three chews in before he made an abrupt gagging sound. The scarred face teen then quickly got up from the table and vomited in the nearest trash can. Kakashi looked at the suddenly ill boy in confusion, while everyone else in the room laugh hysterically at Iruka's condition.

The young jock looked backed at his friends table only to see his friends laughing as well. The male that had given him the burger suddenly gave him two thumbs up, that was when Kakashi realized he had just been used for some devious plan his friend had set up.

The young teen got up from the table so he could comfort the vomiting boy, but as soon as he came close enough to Iruka he had been pushed away. The dark-haired teen then pulled his head out of the garbage can long enough to give the jock a heated glare that Kakashi would soon never forget.

"Stay away from me! Don't ever come near me! You cruel bastard!" Were the harsh words that spilled from Iruka's mouth. The dark skinned boy then gagged again before leaving the cafeteria in hopes to find the school nurse; and Kakashi watched the boy leave with both a sadden and broken heart.

---

"That day, one of my friend had pour some syrup of ipecac(1) on the burger I had given to you. They were planning on using it on some other freshmens but I guess they decided to use it on you instead." Kakashi explained, "Iruka, I truly never intended on hurting you. I just wanted to be with you I swear."

Iruka stared at Kakashi in shocked. He had remembered that horrible first day at school, the day that had made him an outcast amongst all the students in an instant. It was always the day that had drove his hatred for Kakashi up until now.

"W-why d-didn't you tell me this before." Iruka finally spoke.

"Trust me, Iruka." Kakashi pleaded. "I desperately wanted to. Every time I saw you in the hallway I wanted to explain to you what had happened, but you would always look at me with such hate filled eyes. I didn't know what to do. It was then that I just decided to be the bastard you thought I was. It was a stupid ideal that I kept going for 3 years and it would have been better for both of us if I had just stayed away from you, but I would rather be hated by you then be away from you."

"But why!" Iruka couldn't help but yell. Part of his reality had just changed and his emotions were now going haywire. "Why didn't you try? Doing what you did just made us enemies, which we couldn't have been. Doing what you did caused us both an endless amount of pain. Doing what you did was just...childish." Kakashi laugh dishearteningly.

"Maybe, but isn't childish love the sweetest."

"Kakashi I-"

"Iruka, I love you, but I don't expect you to love me back. I just wanted to make everything clear." Again Iruka was lost for words.

"You can sleep here tonight and if you want to, you can move back to your home tomorrow morning. Goodnight." Kakashi said on a sad note before leaving a very confused dark-haired teen by himself.

---

Iruka stared up at the ceiling of the lavish guest bedroom Kakashi had allowed him to stay in. Iruka knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, at least not just after the interesting dinner he had. He had always thought Kakashi was the town's number one A-hole, but now he realized that the popular jock only pretended to be so, but not only was Kakashi not an ass but he was also in love with him. Not to mention that now that he saw Kakashi in a whole new light, Iruka could finally admit that yes, he did find the school's hero amazingly sexy. He had always tried to denied it every time watc-seen Kakashi undress in the boy's locker room, but the twitch from his lower area would always tell him otherwise. Plus he did kind of admire the silver headed teens intelligences and physical abilities, but did that mean he loved him.

_'Three years...'_ Iruka thought himself. How could it be possible for anyone to love someone for as long as 3 years without telling them. Not only that but Kakashi still loved him even after the numerous hateful remarks and glares Iruka had given. That thought made the teen feel a little bit guilty. He couldn't image how he would feel if the person he loved hated him. '_Its kind of funny really. I always thought Kakashi was the bastard, but in reality I was.'_

Iruka couldn't even see how Kakashi could still love be in love him. Truthfully he didn't understand how the silver head god had fallen in love with him in the first placed. Every time Iruka looked in the mirror, he would see nothing; but from the way Kakashi had spoken to him downstairs, as if he was some amazing beauty that no one could touch, it just made him feel...loved. He never had anyone to boost his self-esteem as a child so to have someone suddenly say these kind words to him made him want to be around that person even more. No! It made him want to be around Kakashi more.

Kakashi obliviously saw something in Iruka that the boy could never see, and apparently there was more to Kakashi then what meet the eyes. So was it so awful to want to be around a person like that. Iruka didn't think so.

---

Kakashi was in his room still not asleep. The teen couldn't rest when he knew that his love would soon leave him in the morning. Suddenly a knock came for a door, and immediately knowing who it was Kakashi answered it.

"Iruka." was the only thing he could say as he stared at the nervous boy standing out in the hallway.

"K-Kakashi, I thought about it." Iruka said while staring at the ground, "What you've explained to me brought so many things into light. Not with only with what happen that day, but with also the way I feel about you. Kakashi I don't think I'm in love with you." Kakashi almost felt as if his heart had stopped.

"Iru-"

"However, I do think I'm falling in love with you." Iruka said now staring into the older teens eyes, "It's just that I think we should go out before I'm sure I'm in lo-" Iruka words were broken off by Kakashi hot lips. Kakashi then pulled the boy inside his room and placed him on the bed.

"Trust me Iruka you'll be in love with me soon enough."

That night Kakashi and Iruka both shared a passionate night that would lead to even more passionate ones in the future, and this was all brought on by one of the most childish love.

---

Yeah, I know people are mad this didn't end a lemon, but I didn't think it needed too. Also I have a poll on the next story I should do on my profile at So please vote.

Syrup of ipecac: A medicine used to make people throw up.


End file.
